The Point of a Double Edged Blade
by SeeJaneSmoke
Summary: Is it really possible to get everything you've ever dreamed of? Zelink. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

It seems such a shame to me, not seeing the beauty in the world. Not knowing all that it holds. But I do. I know because I've seen the other side. I've seen the darkness that once consumed my kingdom. But that was an alternate future, a future that never came to prosper.

As I sit on my window ledge bathed in the sunlight I spot the man that changed everything for our lives as we know it. His wavy blond hair catches the rays as he swings his sword in the training grounds. It's used by all of the knights here at the castle, but he tends to stand out from the crowd. The famed Hero of Time, though he's better known to me as Link.

He's lived here at the castle for quite a few years now, mostly due to pleading for weeks with my father. He was quickly knighted after his arrival upon displaying exceptional skill with weaponry. But really, how could he not? The man who defeated Ganondorf didn't do it on wits alone.

Carefully I slide down from the window and place my feet gently into my silk slippers. Simply watching the boy is getting nothing done, so I walk down towards the training grounds. I have business to attend to with Link.

It's no secret that Link is my favorite knight here at the castle. Oftentimes he is my personal escort when I decide to make jaunts into Castle town. It's not really that I feel safer in his company than in that of the others, it's just that he makes for better conversation. That's something I've always enjoyed about Link. When we're alone, he doesn't become one of the typical stiff, stony faced guards, but rather an old friend accompanying me on an evening out. Though that's not to say he doesn't do his job well. But what I have to ask of him today is a slightly different matter...

It's only minutes before I reach my destination. I take the opportunity to watch him practice close up before I'm spotted. His muscles flex and ripple beneath his wilting white shirt with each move he makes. His stance is balanced perfectly as he circles around his nemesis, never taking his eyes off the target.

"Princess," one man says, sounding slightly surprised. It's not often that I make my way to this part of the castle.

Each man follows suit in turning my direction and giving me a bow. I dismiss them with a smile and a wave of my hand as I approach Link. He's winded from his exercise and gives me a nod as he sheaths his sword. Formality has never been one of his strong points.

"Link," I say with a warm smile towards him.

"Zelda."

I motion for him to walk with me as I head away from the arena and toward my garden. The whole of it is exceptionally in bloom and makes for great shade against the summer heat. It also makes for great privacy and is the main meeting ground for the Hero and myself. After choosing a small shrub with ample shade I take a seat with Link following close behind me. He leans his head back against the trunk and closes his brilliant blue eyes against the light waiting for me to speak.

"The ball is -"

"Zel, we've talked about this," he whines at me. "Everything will be fine. You'll prance in looking pretty as a picture, dance with a few stuck up princes who want to marry you for your money, laugh at all their jokes, and when it's all over you can act like it never happened. It's not going to be as bad as you think." He opens one eye to look at me and adds "I promise".

I frown and pluck at a few strands of grass staining the tips of my white gloves. How do I ask him? After a moment I decide it would be best to simply be straightforward.

"I want you to come with me."

"Hm?" he mumbles only half paying attention to my request.

"I would like you to escort me to the ball," I smoothly reply, trying not to give away my nerves.

"What?!"

He sits up and stares at me wide eyed with an emotion I can't put my finger on. Fear? I always knew Link wasn't much into dancing but...

"You want ME to take you to the ball?"

"Please, Link!" I plead with him. "I can't bear to go by myself. What with all those princes looking at me and, and..." I let my sentence hang not knowing how to finish it.

He sighs and runs his fingers through his golden locks.

"What will you be wearing?" he finally asks.

I can't help but let a large smile cross my lips.

* * *

Black and grey. She'll be wearing black and grey to the ball. As will I. This whole situation is going to be humiliating. I can't even believe Zelda asked me to go with her. I may have dreamt about it, but never did I think she'd actually do it. Going to the ball on the arm of a nameless man's son? Sometimes I question her sanity.

This was certainly not the dance to choose me as her escort either. With all of her perfectly eligible suitors here she'll show up with me?

But really the last thing I want to think about is the ball itself. I'm not sure if I'm prepared to deal with those princes with their hands on her waist and wandering eyes…

I bite down on my apple with a little more force than needed.

My thoughts drift to what will happen when the servants find out who the Princess has chosen as her companion for the evening. I can almost hear the ugly rumors that will be flying through the castle in mere days.

Castle life. It's always so…proper. It's something that, after all my years of living here, I've never been able to get used to. I hate all of the false smiles and masked words. And I hate all of the whispers that often trail you down the hallways when the servants don't think you're paying attention. I suppose I should be expecting a lot more of that soon.

Throwing my mangled apple core into a waste bin beside me, I lower my feet from their position resting atop my desk. I glance out my window to see stars hanging lazily in the sky. Crossing the room heavily, I pull closed the drapes and retreat to my bed for the night.

* * *

It's at night when I do my best thinking, and at the moment all I can think about is Link. I half expected him to deny me earlier today, but I should have known better than that. The boy would jump off a cliff for me if I asked politely.

Although asking him to this ball in particular is nearly the equivalent of asking him to leap from a rocky ledge. To go with someone not born into nobility is unheard of. After all, the whole point is for me to find the man to make my Prince. But truth be told, I think I've already found him.

Of course, I would never admit it to anyone, but it's been a long while since I've thought of Link as solely a friend. It's something that has progressed over time. He's grown into a strong and handsome young knight, dedicating his life to my country and family. It seems that the older we get, the more I'm intrigued by him. It's as if some invisible force were pulling me towards him, its attraction getting stronger with each passing year.

But deep down I know that Link is something I will have to live without. As Hyrule's future Queen, it is my duty to marry, not for love, but for the best political interest of my people.

The time is fast approaching when Link will have to mean nothing to me at all. It's not proper of a married woman to have a knight tailing her wherever she goes. I dread the days when our friendship will begin to dwindle.

I pull the cotton blankets up under my chin, not wishing to continue my thought process. As Princess I've learned to cope with many things, but losing Link would be too much for me to bear. Just the idea of never looking into those magnificent blue eyes…

A solitary tear rolls down my cheek. I try to hold them back, but more follow.

Many of my people believe that being the Princess would mean a life of luxury and ultimate freedom. But really it means appointments, and dinners, and ceremonies. My life is simply a well oiled machine and I am the robot. My whole day is planned out for me from dawn until dusk. I'd give up everything, the silk, the riches, the servants, to have one choice in my life. Just for the ability to have some say over my destiny.

Suppressing my sobs with my pillow, I clench my blankets in my fisted hand and let the salty liquid pour from my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing Zelda cry within her chambers froze my heart. Too often I've heard it recently. As Zelda's nursemaid she's grown to be somewhat like my own child. Knowing she's in such distress over the suitors pains me. But what is an old woman such as myself to do? I know all too well that her heart pines for one man and one man alone. Of course, she never told me, but many a day I've spied them in her garden together. To the untrained eye their time with one another looks harmless enough, but I know the Princess better than any. That look she gets in her eyes when she's around him is no stranger to me.

It's the same twinkle that would appear in her mother's eye every time His Majesty was around. There was no mistaking Zelia's emotions toward our King. From the moment she arrived here at the castle she had eyes only for him. The romance between herself and the King was inconceivable, but I won't allow my mind to wander down that dark road.

Instead I turn on my heal and head down the hall away from Zelda's chambers and toward my own. What I wished to talk to her about can wait.

* * *

I hate having to stand still while the tailor takes my measurements. Couldn't he just get them from a pair of leggings and a tunic I already own? I think they fit me quite nicely.

Only three days before the ball. How does the tailor ever expect to finish my suit? But I won't question it, the man's amazing. Plus he has a team of about ten seamstresses on his side.

"All done, Sir," he says in a nasally voice while removing the tape measure from my thigh. "I'll call you back for a fitting once it's ready."

I nod my head and mumble a "thank you" toward him before leaving, my boots clomping along down the hallway.

A fitting? I do believe the man just spent the last twenty minutes measuring every part of my body. If it doesn't fit after that, well…

My feet automatically carry me towards Zelda's garden. I have no real reason to go that way, but it's somewhat of a habit. Besides, I don't have anywhere I need to be.

I walk through the gardens main entrance from the castle and let the sweet smell of the flowers envelope my nostrils. It's late in the evening so the sun and the heat won't overbear me. Now if I could just find the perfect spot to relax for a little bit before dinner…

Ahh, right next to the outer hedge of Zelda's labyrinth looks perfect. I stride over to it and take a seat. I lean back against the bush, which is quite sturdy, and cross my legs in front of me. This is comfortable.

I look up at the position of the sun. I should have a good half hour before I need to head toward the din-wait, what?

I still my thoughts and listen. The noise comes once again. It sounds like…someone crying? It's coming from within the labyrinth and only one person I know goes in there…

"Zelda?" I call out.

"…Link?" she finally responds after a pause.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been sitting here on the bench in the heart of the maze. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours. I skipped a council meeting, but it's not like I would be missed, I never get to put in my opinion anyway. It's just part of my 'training' to prepare me for being Queen.

It startled me to hear Link's voice. At first I thought that he was within the walls, but I know he wouldn't be. This is my place and no one comes in here but me.

"…Link?" I call out.

"Zel, what's wrong?" he calls back to me.

I can hear him circling the hedges trying to figure out just where my voice is reverberating from within.

"Nothing's wrong," I say though you could hear the deceit in my voice.

I rise from the bench and start walking the maze back toward the rest of my garden. Link is silent outside. When I reach the entrance he's standing there looking perturbed, weight shifted to one side and a frown on his face. He always gets so concerned…

"Zelda…"

"Let's take a walk."

There is no way I'm going to have this conversation with him right now, or probably ever, for that matter. It would be best to just do something to get my mind of it.

"No," he replies stiffly and sets his jaw.

Ugh, he's so stubborn! If it were any knight other than Link who responded to me in such an impolite, arrogant way it would have earned them a good hard slap across the face. How dare he speak to me so? I am the Princess. I can forgive him in his shortcomings with formality, but crossing the line into plain rudeness is not acceptable.

I turn away from him toward the castle.

"It's getting late, I should go," I say sharply, beginning to walk.

Before I can get more than two steps away I feel Link's arms around my waist.

"Zelda, wait," he commands of me gently.

The anger I felt toward him moments ago melts away with his touch. I've longed to have his arms around me before. I bring my hand up to rest on his, letting it linger a moment longer than necessary before removing his hands from my sides.

I turn around and look up to face him. He's wearing a goofy crooked smile and I can't help but laugh.

"What?" he questions.

"Nothing…" I reply before taking off into my garden.

I can hear Link running swiftly behind me, knowing that he's faster than I am. But that's alright, it's the thrill of being caught.

* * *

I walk to Zelda's chamber door and rap harshly. The girl hasn't been seen in hours and now she's late for dinner. Sometimes she really is her mother's daughter…

There's no response from within the room so I opt to push open the door and take a peek inside. Maybe she's fallen asleep. She's had a rough few nights, it would be all too understandable.

I stride into her bedroom. Zelda is nowhere to be found.

I busy myself with shutting the curtains in her room, the sun will be setting soon. But as I stop at one, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Two figures romping through her garden. Well, who would have guessed? I watch them for a few moments longer before swinging open the window pane.

"Zelda!"

She sits up and gapes at me, as does the Hero.

"Impa!" Zelda replies to me.

"I do believe dinner started fifteen minutes ago and you were supposed to be there," I scold. "And you too, Sir Link."

I watch as the two children pick themselves up off the grass where they'd been lying side by side. It always brings a smile to my face to see the two of them together. But deep down it also worries me. It would be tragic to have a repeat of the last royal romance…

But I push the thought away from my mind, pull shut the drapes and head down the dinner myself.

* * *

How embarrassing to have Impa see us like that, lying side by side in the grass. I know she'd never say anything about it, but it was completely improper of me anyway. Although, I was the one who started it. I need to work on not letting my emotions get the best of me.

Now I'm trying to get the wrinkles out of my gown. How could I have been so foolish? But it does bring a smile to my face as I catch a glimpse of Link trying to get any lose strands of grass out of his hair as he walks along the corridor beside me.

"I think it's best if we go in separately," Link tells me. "We don't need to start any rumors before the ball even begins." He smirks at me.

I glare at him, knowing what kind of rumors he's hinting at. Though I can see where he's coming from, those kinds of rumors wouldn't be unjust considering the state of my dress and his hair.

"I suppose you're right," I sigh not wanting to have to go in on my own. Interrupting dinner and having all eyes on you as you take your seat is always an awkward experience. One that Link will get away with much easier than I considering that his social status is lower than my own.

We stop just behind the large double doors that lead to the dining hall.

"You go first," he says. "I'll come in after a few minutes."

I sigh. I hate being late for dinner…

"Alright…"

I give myself one last check over, buying for time and also to make sure that I don't like a complete wreck. Pulling open the door, I take a deep breath and prepare myself to walk the gauntlet.

* * *

I watched as Zelda stepped through the double doors of the dining hall. She was so concerned with how her dress looked, I couldn't help but grin. In my opinion she couldn't look better, but I've always thought that about her.

I count down the minutes inside my head. How long should I wait?

Zelda's blue eyes swim back into my mind. They were so beautiful looking into mine.

She had raced me to the fountain, but of course I let her win. Out of breath, we both laid down on the ground before it. The soft noise of the water was soothing. Her arm grazed mine as we talked. It was nice to see Zelda looking so happy. It's been such a long time since she was.

How long have I been standing here?

I almost thought I'd have the courage to tell her how I felt tonight. Everything was so perfect. If only Impa hadn't interrupted…

My stomach growls replacing my thoughts with those of food. I turn around open the doors and head straight to my place at the table, taking good care not to look up at Zelda.


	3. Chapter 3

The next three days passed slowly. I hardly saw Zelda at all. At most we would say hello while passing in the castle corridors. I found ways to keep myself busy, mostly working out in the arena with some of my fellow knights. Not the best company I could have, but they're better than sitting in my chambers for hours on end alone. I was more than willing to do anything to take my mind off of the upcoming ball.

But now I stand in the empty hallway outside of Zelda's rooms. I tug at the collar of my shirt which feels like it's seconds away from strangling me. When the tailor said that he was going to have a fitting with me, he really meant that he was going to make my suit as tight as humanly possible. I'm used to my baggy tunics and shirts. Wearing these form fitting clothes is uncomfortable and has a way of making me feel naked. Zelda had better appreciate this.

Raising my fist, I knock twice on the large door to Zelda's bedroom. I wait a few seconds before Impa throws the door open and drags me inside.

"Sit."

She nearly pushes me into a chair in Zelda's sitting room before disappearing through the door that leads to Zelda's bedroom. Apparently she's not ready yet.

I busy myself with looking around at the decorations in the room. I've been here many times but never when the candles were still lit. I see that the walls are adorned with many oil paintings of Zelda. There are seventeen in all, one for each year. The work on her eighteenth will be begun in the winter before her next birthday. There are also many glass trinkets lining the shelves in the far corner. As my eyes skim the room they stop on a small box resting atop a wooden table. It's the music box I bought for Zelda one year. I was walking through the market place when it caught my eye. I couldn't stop myself from buying it for the Princess right then and there. I haven't been able to forget the look on her face when I presented her with it. It was the least I could do for her and seeing it in her room brings a smile to my face.

The door to Zelda's room opens and I quickly rise to my feet to great her. She walks out and I can't help but give her a quick look over. Her dress comes down to the tips of her feet, long enough to cover her but short enough to allow her free range of movement while dancing. At her waist the bell of her dress cinches together and turns into a tight halter following every curve of her body…

"…Link?"

I quickly lift my eyes to hers and smile, blushing slightly.

"You look…amazing," I offer taking her hand and planting a small kiss upon the back of it.

"As do you," she replies taking her hand from me. "Are we ready?"

"Only if you are."

She smiles and I extend my arm towards her. Resting her arm across mine I lead her out the door and towards the hall.

* * *

The way Link was staring at me when I walked out of my bedroom made me think that I'd made a terrible mistake in the dress that I'd picked out. But when he lifted his head and told me how beautiful I looked I knew he was being sincere.

So far the ball is running smoothly, though we've only been here a few minutes. I've made my rounds socializing with the nobility that has been invited to the event. Although I like making conversation with the girls I've known since I was a child, I get bored with it quickly. But it wouldn't be proper of me to ignore them.

A lively waltz is playing in the background.

"May I have this dance?" a voice from beside me asks.

I look to my left to see Link standing there, hand outreached, waiting for my reply. I had previously been talking to one of the more gossipy noble women and I was more than welcoming to the idea of an excuse to slip away.

"You may," I say placing my hand into Link's.

As he leads me toward the floor I give the girls a swift goodbye. The jealousy in their eyes is only half masked. The Hero is highly sought after by many young women in the kingdom. But I won't worry myself with that, I have no say in who he will come to love one day.

Just as we step onto the floor a softer, slower song begins to resound from the orchestra. Link chuckles lightly to himself as we step together and I detect a faint blush across his cheeks. Apparently this wasn't the dance he intended for me?

He places his hand gently onto my waist, his other holds my own. As I rest my free hand on his shoulder an awkward silence falls between us that I can't bear.

"How has the evening been going? Being my escort isn't too difficult, now is it?" I tease.

"Well don't worry, you'll be paying me back for it," he mumbles, leaning in closer.

I giggle. "How so?"

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?" he whispers into my ear, his cheek grazing mine. He's standing much closer than is really proper but I don't have the heart to make him step back…

"May I cut in?"

Link immediately straightens and looks over his shoulder, releasing his grip on me. Prince Esbury. How could I not have seen him approaching us? I watch Link and almost expect him to protest, but instead he sets his jaw, gives the Prince a curt bow, and walks away without a second glance toward me. It was the right thing for him to do. The ball IS in honor of the suitors, but part of me wishes that he would have told the Prince no.

I had met him a few times during my childhood and never once did I ever get the slightest inkling to even become friends with him. Esbury has always been stuck up and selfish and I have no doubt that it still holds true.

I watch Link walk away and reluctantly take up Esbury's hand.

* * *

Prince Esbury. I've always detested him. I know I've only met him twice, but each time was horrific. The man is a complete monster. If Ganondorf had a slightly less evil son, it would be him. I actually entertain the thought for a moment…

I can't stand the thought of him being with Zelda. Ever. For any reason. From my spot leaning against the wall I can spot the two of them through the crowd. Zelda's back is to me and I can't see her expression, but Esbury seems to be having a great time. I don't want to think about the possibility that she's enjoying herself in his company.

From the corner of my eye I can see a group of girls making a bee line in my direction. Not tonight. This happens every time. I'll end up getting cornered and forced to dance with 18 different girls that I've never seen before in my life and have absolutely no interest in. And Zelda wonders why I tend to disappear at these kinds of functions.

And disappear is exactly what I plan on doing. I sidle along the wall until I reach the door leading out to the hallway. I quickly make my way towards the garden before one of the girls comes looking for me. If I can't dance with Zelda I won't be dancing at all.

* * *

"I see you're continuing your father's story of the Prince and the pauper," Esbury says with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

It's not that I'm trying to be difficult with him, I honestly don't know what he's talking about. But from the way this whole conversation started, I don't think it's something I want to hear.

"With 'The Hero'," he says, placing an unnecessary emphasis on 'the Hero'. "He's your pauper. Just like your mother was to your father." He has a malicious grin on his face now.

I can't help but stare blankly at him. What is he talking about?

He leans in closer to me so only I can hear his words.

"Aww, dear Princess. Don't tell me that you didn't know your mother was a lowly wench."

I push him farther back from me and halt our dancing.

"How dare you speak of my mother that way?! She was a noble born and bred!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What lies they've been feeding you. You honestly don't know that your own mother was a maid?"

A cruel smile crosses his face at my expression. I can't comprehend his words through my anger. My mother a maid? How can that be possible? It's not possible. It can't be, otherwise Link and I…I can't allow myself to have such unrealistic thoughts.

I nearly give Esbury a good smack to the face but restrain myself knowing that such a display of emotion would not only be uncalled for in public but make a fool of myself and my father.

Instead I turn sharply from Esbury and push my way through the crowd trying my best not to let my grace fall too much.

"Goodbye, Princess," Esbury calls to me. "Hope to see you again soon!"

I scan the room for Link but he's nowhere to be found. Not knowing what else to do, I leave the ball and start searching the halls for Impa. She knew my mother. She'll tell him exactly what my mother was, a grand noble who found her death too quickly. Or…was she?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long to finally get out. I had a crazy week. First guys smoking weed in my bathroom, then a deleted paper, next two trips to the hospital. Yeah, it's been rough. But I hope you guys enjoy this.Please R&R!

* * *

I was startled when Zelda came hurtling at me from around the corner. She was breathing heavily from walking at a fast pace.

"Impa!" she says grabbing me by the elbow.

"Calm down, child. What do you want? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

I pry her fingers from my arm. What is the girl's problem? She's acting like a mad woman.

"I want to know about my mother. Now."

Well, I certainly hadn't seen this coming. This wasn't a conversation I'd ever anticipated living to see, let alone being the one to have it with her.

"Come," I say walking away from her.

* * *

I could hardly stand the way Impa walked along in front of me not saying a word. How can the sheikah act so calm in every possible situation?!

I follow her down hallways, through stairwells, and around corners only half paying attention to my surroundings. I get lost through all the twists and turns and decide to follow her mechanically. Where must we be going?

At last she stopped outside two large wooden doors. The walls are empty of the tapestries and other embellishments easily found around the main corridors of the castle. I judge from where we stand that we are in the basement of the castle, a place I've rarely visited. As a child it was strictly off limits due to the 'violent nature' of the prison cells in the dungeon that I could possibly stumble upon. It was a place that held a lot of mystery for me and I was often caught by Impa doing my best to sneak down the set of stairs leading to the underbelly of the building. When I grew older my fascination with the place dwindled until I had no desire to set foot down there at all. I would have plenty of time during my reign as Queen to see the mangled spirits of broken prisoners, something I don't look forward to.

Impa retracted a long skeleton key from the inside of her waistband. Twirling it between her fingers it catches a single ray of torch light and I can see that it's tarnished. She inserts it into the lock and a faint clink resounds through the hall. She pushes open the heavy double doors which give a resisting groan from years in disuse. Immediately a musty stench reaches my nose. I wonder how long it's been since anyone had been in this room.

I step inside the dusty room with cobwebs in each of its corners. There are rows of desks throughout the open space and atop of each as stacks upon stacks of books. We must be beneath the library…

Walking over to the nearest table Impa grabs a book and holds it up for me to see.

"All of these books were banned from our library. They were banned from all of Hyrule, actually. Right after you were born."

I didn't know what to say. Where was she going with this?

"What do banned books have to do with my mother?" I scold.

"Because they're about your mother" she replies with more patience in her voice than usual. "Take a seat."

I pull a chair from underneath the desk Impa stands by. Wiping off as many layers of dust and grime that I can, I take a seat.

"Zelia was the best woman I've ever known. We grew up together."

I knew this story, the nursemaid had told it a hundred times to me as a child.

"You worked for her house."

"No."

Maybe this wasn't the exact same story after all.

"We grew up together in a tiny village on the outskirts of Hyrule field."

And this is where everything changes…

"We did everything together, including the task of looking for a husband. We were young women then and longed to see the world outside of our settlement. So we packed our bags and headed toward the castle. There we would work for the King while searching out a mate. I'm sure you understand, many young girls choose the same path today."

Yes, I understood. I'd lost many a wonderful maid to marriage.

"The two of us were probably the most giddy, excited, and ignorant new employees the castle had ever seen."

I try hard to picture Impa as a 'giddy, excited, and ignorant' youth, but it seems nearly impossible to me.

"Little did we know that our futures had begun the moment we set foot upon the cold marble floor. It was a future neither of us had anticipated. Your parents met that very first day. I witnessed the encounter. Zelia and I were dusting the vases in one of the second floor corridors when the Prince came striding down the hall with that self assured, arrogant walk he used to sport. Of course your mother was the first to spot him. She straightened herself and gave the most pathetic curtsey I'd ever seen in my life. Your parents locked eyes for a moment and everything fell into place from there. Zelia was a girl who knew what she wanted, and whatever it was that she wanted, she got. Soon enough she was meeting him in the garden and sneaking to his chambers in the dead of night."

I couldn't help but notice the similarity between Link and I's secret encounters compared to those of my parents…

"After just a few months she came to me. I'd never seen her looking so pale and worried. She was with child she said. The child of the Prince. Your father had taken her to the King and asked permission for the two of them to wed. He would have none of it. It was the law that he uphold the family name and bloodline. He must, for the sake of his roots, marry into nobility. Your grandfather was furious that his son would disgrace his ancestors the way he did. But don't misunderstand, he wasn't a brutal man, but his pride was his biggest vice. He ordered the two lovers be separated. Zelia was given a room down here in the dungeons, near where we are now, until she gave birth. Mere hours after your delivery she was escorted from the castle and exiled from Hyrule. The King insisted that no one ever know the truth, that his bloodline had been tampered so he hid any documentation that could disclose the information. Hence all these books…"

She gestured to the tomes covering the many table tops in the room.

My mother, simply a common maid? I can't believe it. I'm only now finding out?

"Months later the King died and your father took his place, but by then the woman he loved was gone from him forever. He never recovered from it. He refused to marry anyone else…"

"But you were her best friend, where did she go?"

"I couldn't tell you. We were allowed no contact after the King found out about her relationship with your father. His intent was for her to never be found. He told me one day that I was lucky not to have received the same fate for not reporting her. Since I was trained in the ways of the sheikah I was given a place as your nursemaid. As kind as he may have thought that was, not a day goes by when I don't wish as some point I could be with Zelia, wherever she is. I have no way of knowing if she's even still alive…"

Impa's eyes droop and her mouth sags. I'm surprised at this rare display of emotion, however faint it may be. I see it so little that sometimes I can't help but think of Impa as little more than a programmed machine.

"So, you never even tried to find her? Not even after my grandfather died?"

"This may be a good time to remind you that I had a child to raise that I couldn't possibly leave alone for five seconds without her nearly tearing the castle down" she said sharply. "And your father was much too busy keeping the kingdom running to go gallivanting off to all corners of the world in search of a woman."

There was just one thing that didn't fit in my mind…

"If my father was so in love with her, a common woman, then why am I being forced to marry into nobility?"

"Ahh, I thought we'd reach that question eventually. Your father is a kind man, but, I believe you know as well as I that he can also be self serving. The night your mother was forced to leave he confided in me. His father had spent many months filling his head with ridiculous thoughts. He believed that were you to marry a common man the blood of his grandchild would be so diluted that they would no longer be worthy of crown and throne. Take it as you will, but I believe it's really the fact that he couldn't bear to see you in love with an average person after he was denied his own happiness with Zelia."

Thoughts kept running through my mind at a million miles per second, but all they kept coming down to was that there was a chance. There was a chance for Link and I and if there was any way possible to bring that chance into reality, I was willing to do it. It seemed there would only be one way to get my father's approval.

"I'm going to find her" I stated to no one in particular.

"What?"

"I'm going to find her."

With that I left the dingy dungeons, Impa calling after me as I went.

* * *

It was over. The truth had been told. It was something that had been weighing on my heart for such a long time now that the feeling of it lifted was almost unbearable.

It's the look that was in Zelda's eyes only moments ago that eats away at me now. I could see the hope rising in them as I spoke, though I'm sure she tried hard not to show it. The determination behind them was so much like her mother's. I know from experience that there would be no stopping her.

I called after her as she fled from the room but my voice landed on deaf ears.

In a way she's exactly as Zelia was at her age. Zelda is a girl who knows what she wants, and whatever it is that she wants, she gets.


	5. Chapter 5

Esbury. I had to find Esbury. He knew about my mother when the memory of the real woman was supposed to have been covered. As much as I detest the man, he may be my only lead to finding Zelia. I have nothing else to go on.

As I round the corner I can see that many people are filing out of the ballroom. I slip inside unnoticed through a side entrance and see Esbury still standing in the middle of the floor smiling and waving as nobles jostle past him. What a pompous prick.

I take off my crown and bow my head as I push through the crowd so as not to be spotted. The moment I reach Esbury my fingers snake around his wrist and I drag him behind me toward the door leading to the garden.

"Princess, so forceful. I like it," he says with a snide grin.

I look over my shoulder and give his hand a hard jerk. I'm not willing to put up with his comments right now. All I want is information. Whatever he thinks this is _all_ I want is information. And once I have it, he can go prance off a steep, rocky cliff for all I care.

The two of us vanish through the doorway and into the soggy summer air of the garden. I lead him to the one place I know we won't be overheard: the center of my labyrinth. I shudder bringing him into a place I hold so sacred. It feels wrong to me. Not even Link had been in here before. I shrug it off knowing that I have no other choice at the moment.

When we reach the bench placed in the middle of the maze I instruct him to take a seat but remain pacing in front of Esbury. Where do I start?

"You talked to me about my mother," was all I could manage.

"Ahh, so _that's _why you brought me here," he replies leaning back nonchalantly. "It seems I was telling the truth, doesn't it?"

I hate his snobbish demeanor.

"Just tell me what you know," I command of him.

* * *

The stars in the sky had caught my attention for the past several minutes until the distinct sound of rustling bushes reaches my ears. I turn my head to see two figures walking past me in the garden. The first I recognize as Zelda. She was leading the other. It doesn't take me long to realize that it's Esbury she's with. My stomach turns at the thought.

Once they pass I get up behind them to follow. It may be slightly inappropriate but my curiosity is peaked. Besides, I promised to protect the Princess with my very life. With that thought I excuse my actions as part of my job.

I make sure that there is quite a bit of distance between the pair and myself. I'm very careful not to make any noise and put the couple on alert. I can only imagine how Zelda would react to finding me spying on her in this kind of intimate moment.

Intimate. Esbury and Zelda. Intimate.

I push the thought from my mind.

I watch as the two disappear into the hedges. I can hardly believe my own eyes. No one _ever_ goes in there beside Zelda.

My heart sinks. There can only be one reason for her behavior with the Prince. For a moment I stand in shock before the anger takes over my body. The last time I'd felt the emotion so strongly was right before I finished off Ganondorf. Now I'm left without an outlet to channel my rage.

I turn on my heel and stomp out of the garden. I could care less if Zelda hears my footfalls

* * *

"She went to Rexon when she left. She's been working for my family ever since," Esbury finishes with a smile.

I don't know where to begin. Esbury actually _knows_ my mother. He's seen her, talked to her. I almost feel as if he's stolen something from me.

"She's in the castle? In Rexon?"

"Yes, ma'am she is," Esbury replies sarcastically.

I mull the information over in my mind for a moment, a plan forming. Yes, I know what I need to do.

"When do you leave to go back to your homeland?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Meet me in main hall of the castle at sunup. Don't be late."

For a moment Esbury looks taken aback but agrees to meet me.

He follows me out of the shrubs and back into the castle. We part our separate ways at the top of the staircase as I mindlessly wander toward Link's room. This isn't something I can do alone.

* * *

I sit on my window sill playing my ocarina. It's helped to calm me down a bit but the thoughts of Zelda and Esbury continue to run through my mind.

I remove the smooth ocarina from my lips and gaze up to the sky. The moon in high and I know that it's getting late. I slip down from my perch and roughly slide the heavy curtain shut. Maybe sleeping would help to improve my mood.

I remove my boots and set them at the foot of my bed. Then I take off the tunic that's been choking me all night, discarding the item to the floor. Next go the leggings that are cutting off the circulation to my limbs. I replace them with my usual white pants before crawling into my bed.

When my head hits my pillow I realize that I'm even more tired than I had thought. I close my eyes, expecting to fall asleep right away, instead scenes from the night play out behind my lids. I toss and turn beneath the sheets restlessly until I hear the distinct sound of my doorknob turning followed by slippered footsteps. They can only be those of one person.

I open my eyes and faintly make out the silhouette of Zelda stepping into my bed chamber. I sigh and roll over as she sits down on the side of my bed. I hear her take in a breath to speak but cut her off.

"I don't want to hear about Esbury," I say bluntly.

"What?"

"I saw you two. In the garden," I respond to her question.

"You…were in the garden?" she asks.

A small chuckle resounds from her throat. Are my feelings really that funny?

"Link, it's not what you think," she says placing a hand on my bare shoulder. Her touch sends a tingle down my spine. I grudgingly roll over onto my back to look at her.

"What is it then?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated…but we're leaving tomorrow."

"You're leaving with him tomorrow?!"

I can feel my heart leap to my throat. I always knew this day would come. I thought I had prepared myself for it, but my reaction was much different than I would have expected it to be. What am I going to do without her? Up until now she's been my motivation behind everything I've done. I live to serve Zelda. I can't imagine my life without her.

"Well, you're coming too," she says with a playful smile on her lips.

I hate the way she toys with my emotions.

"With Esbury? To Rexon? No."

Does she honestly think I'm going to tag along with them? That I would really sit back and watch the two of them together? I honestly don't think I can stomach the mere thought let alone be able to handle being in the actual situation.

I watch as Zelda frowns.

"Why not?"

"Zelda, when you marry him I'm not going to be able to be around you as much anymore. I won't be able to take you out to the market or go on excursions with you. Maybe you should take this trip to get used to it," I say roughly.

A full fledged laugh escapes her now.

"Link, I am _certainly_ not going to marry Esbury! Not in this life nor in the next."

"What?"

The woman confuses me in ways I never thought possible.

"Then…why are you leaving with him?" I ask sitting up so I can be at face level with her.

"We're going to find my mother."

"…Zel…Your mother's…dead…"

Her face lights up. What is she babbling about?

"That's just the thing, she's _not_ dead. She's working in the castle in Rexon."

I must be having some kind of bizarre dream. This is almost too much.

"You see, you _have_ to come with me," she begs. "Please? I'll explain everything later, I promise."

She gives me that look that I can never refuse.

"Alright," I mumble.

"Thank you so much, Link!"

Before my brain even registers what's happening her arms are around my neck. Her embrace makes me slightly uncomfortable but I wrap my arms around her back. I think this is the closest I've ever been to the Princess and, although it feels wonderful, it has a way of making me nervous.

"We'll be leaving in a few hours. There's really no need for me to go back to my room…so would you mind if I stayed the night here with you? We'll be up before the rest of the castle, no one will know," she adds as she sees my reaction.

Sometimes I think she's hell bent on getting me banned from the castle.

"Alright…" I sigh.

I watch as she removes her slippers and crawls beneath the blankets next to me. I do my best to stay as far away from her as possible, although I really want to put my arms around her again, and pray that no maids decide to start their duties early.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes flutter open and I realize that I'm next to her, her soft blond hair draped in front of my face. Zelda's head is turned away from me but I can hear her slow, shallow breaths and know she's still asleep. She had shed her ball gown during the night and is left in her underclothes beside me. My hand reaches up to graze her shoulder but I stop myself. She is the Princess and I have no right touch her in such a way. She shouldn't even be lying in my bed.

I pull the sheets off of myself tying not to wake her. Realizing I'm only in my leggings I quickly scramble for a tunic. I figure I should start packing. I don't know how long we'll be away from the castle. I grab a couple changes of clothes, including those that were tailored for me for the dance. I figure they'll come in handy when we arrive at Esbury's palace. I stuff into my rucksack a few odds and ends that we might end up needing. I pull down the flap and latch it setting the bag next to my sword and shield beside my bed.

I sit down on the edge of the mattress to tug on my boots but the motion wakes Zelda. I crane my neck to look at her over my shoulder. She sits up on the bed, the covers falling from her body. She's so bare. I blush and turn my face away from her.

"Morning," she mumbles.

I respond with a strained grunt that's not exactly friendly. I don't mean to be short with her, but this whole Esbury thing has me on edge.

I hear her rise from the bed. I want to turn and look at her, to see the way her body curves, but I force my eyes to the floor and continue to put on my boots.

"You should hurry," I comment. "We'll need to get out of here before a maid comes in."

"Stop worrying, we have plenty of time before any maids come by. The castle is barely waking up right now," she says gesturing toward the light that's just barely coming through the drapes. "Besides, everyone's had a long night, I think we're safe."

She finishes putting her gown from the night before back on before walking to my side of the bed and sitting down beside me, so close that our shoulders are touching. I turn my face to her and she smiles.

"Link, this is so exciting! I've never been out of Hyrule before."

"It's not _that_ exciting…" I say dryly.

"Easy for you to say, traveler. But, I'm going to meet my mother… It's so strange…All this time I thought she was dead."

I'm not sure how to react to the thoughts she expresses. Comforting a Princess isn't in my job description. I grasp her hand that's resting next to mine and give it a small squeeze. Her eyes meet mine and I smile before standing from the bed.

"We should be leaving."

Zelda frowns but rises from her seat.

"I just need to get some things from my room. Meet me in the main hall," she says before exiting my room.

Once she's gone I grab my rucksack and head toward our meeting point. The events of the night before run through my head as I walk. I'll be damned if I don't remember every single detail until the day I die.

* * *

It was bold of me to stay in Link's chambers last night. Even more to sleep in the same bed next to him. But I don't regret a single second of it. It was nice to lie beneath the sheets that smelled of him. It was comforting to feel the heat of his body next to mine. The night only reassured me that Link was the one I wanted to start each day with for the rest of my life.

This morning did prove to be altogether disappointing, although I'm not sure what else I should have expected. I could sense Link's nerves getting the best of him. Spending the night together, though harmless, was completely improper. He has much more to lose than I do, so I can forgive him his shortcomings.

After I had packed all of my essentials, I turn to leave my room with my bag.

As I close the door behind me I feel my heart start to beat faster in my chest. I hate the thought of deceiving my father and two countries but I know that this is something I must do. I've made up my mind and I will tell my lies and face the consequences of them later. I know this is the only way I, and possibly my father, could ever end up happy.

The pictures and sculptures fly past me in the hall and before I know it I'm standing in the main hall of the castle facing Link. He's leaning against the banister of the far staircase with his head bowed down toward his boots. His bag is at his feet and his hair falls down over his eyes. For no particular reason I smile at the sight of him and walk in his direction. Esbury has yet to show up.

At the sound of my feet on the marble Link lifts his head and gazes at me. His face is void of any kind of emotion. I hate the way he can make himself so unreadable.

"Princess."

Esbury calls to me as I'm crossing to Link. I can see his eyes visibly droop at the sound of his voice. He goes back to starting at is boots.

I stop and face Esbury. He approaches me and kisses my hand. He looks toward the window.

"Not much longer until we tell your father the news," he grins.

I had a feeling he knew what my plan was.

The two of us continue toward Link who remains withdrawn.

"Fairy Boy, nice to see you again."

Link looks up but makes no response.

Link hated to be called Fairy Boy. Navi has been missing for years. He was devastated when she left.

The three of us standd in silence for what seems like an eternity as, one by one, the members of Esbury's party file into the hall eventually followed by my father. My heart races as I see him walk through one of the many doors connecting this walkway to the rest of the castle. I take my place next to Esbury and Link steps back to my side as is proper of a knight.

"Zelda," the King says. "I'm surprised to see you here, love."

I smile, putting on a mask of overabundant joy. Here goes nothing…

"Actually, I'm here for a reason." I take a deep breath of air to calm myself before continuing. "I've chosen a suitor."

I take Esbury's hand in mine and a sickening chill runs down my spine. Just the thought of pretending to be in love with a man I loathe so deeply makes me uncomfortable. I'm unable to see Link's reaction to this display of affection but I have an idea of what it might be.

"Esbury has invited me to his castle with him. I believe it's only proper to see the country of my future husband."

My father's face lights up at this proclamation. It was his hope that I would finally pick a prince at the ball that he held last night. I dread the day when I will have to tell him the truth to why I'm leaving.

"And Link?" My father said nodding toward him.

"I thought it necessary to bring a guard with me. It's the first time I've been out of the country. It's best to be safe."

"Link is one of my finest knights, Zelda. Would you rather not take someone else?"

I hadn't expected him to question my decision to bring Link along. He'd never had a problem with him accompanying me before.

"I'll settle for no other," I say standing my ground.

For a moment I expect my father to argue with me, but after a few seconds of silence he nods his head.

"Only the best for my daughter, I suppose."

I smile as my father begins addressing the other members of the party. I turn back to Link and plead with my eyes for him not to be too angry with me. He stares back at me with cold blue eyes.

We follow the group as they begin to leave the castle.

"Thank you," I say as I pass the King.

He stops Link as he tries to shuffle past.

"You'll keep an eye on my daughter and protect her if need be, Sir?"

"It's my duty, Your Highness," he mumbles in response before joining the rest of the group out toward the stables.


End file.
